


A Sunny Sunday

by SamuelJames



Category: Southland
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy centric fic set after S03 E04 (Cryptic and unhelpful summary to avoid spoilers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunny Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Sunny Sunday  
> Character: Sammy Bryant  
> Rating: R/15+ for language  
> Spoilers: Fairly major spoilers for Season 3 Episode 4.  
> Disclaimer: Southland is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

It seems like a fucking insult that the sun should be streaming through the stained glass windows of the church on such a bleak day. Sammy mentally tells himself off for the use of the f word in church. He shares a look with Mariella, noticing the deep breath she takes. She told him last night that it's her way of holding back the tears. Of course she's cried when the kids are in bed. She's probably heard him cry too but his grief is less important. Sammy clasps his hands in front of him and digs his nails into his palm to hold back the tears. He's not about to hijack this funeral with his grief but he can't block out the priest's words completely.

He closes his eyes but that's worse, like he's hit some replay button. He sees Nate fading in front of him, hears his own desperate cries for help. Pete tugs on his sleeve and hands Sammy a tissue. He's meant to be the adult here but people keep telling Pete he's the man of the house now. Last night he asked Sammy if that meant he'd have to leave school and get a job. It was Pete who insisted Sammy sit with them today, like he was the one who needed looking after.

Sal gets up to speak, all nice words about Nate's dedication and hard work. Then he talks about his partnership with Sammy and the efforts to save him. Sal means it in the best way but it only reminds Sammy that he failed. Nate would never have failed him, probably thought Sammy had his back. Part of him knows he did his best but he's in a masochistic mood. He forces himself to look at the coffin, gone beyond all pretence of not crying now and then Pete takes his hand. He smiles down at Nate's son through his tears and sees that Pete is crying too. Shit, this is so messed up. Nate will never see his kids grow up.

Outside the church it's a sea of blue uniforms and Sammy is easily able to see Mercedes sneaking a cigarette with one of her friends. It must be hard mourning Nate as a brother and a father. Nate's parents speak to him and if questioned he wouldn't be able to recall what anyone said. They aren't blaming him, it'd be easier if they did. Lots of his colleagues give him a sympathetic shoulder pat or tell him Nate was a good guy. Some of them leave to go back on shift. It'd be a nice to have the distraction though he wouldn't be able to focus for shit.

Later that night, when Nate's family are sharing stories, Sammy leaves. He's got a headache and drives to the nearest drugstore. After washing down the tablets with a soda he sits in his car and tries to cry so he can get it out here without an audience. He thinks about that night and Nate's kids crying. He thinks about Mariella's screams and nothing. After about twenty minutes, at least long enough to make the store clerk suspicious, he drives away. He decides to head back and get drunk with Nate's dad, it's gotta be better than feeling numb.

Sammy doesn't so much sleep that night as pass out and his hangover the next morning is way worse than his headache from the day before but Nate is gone so any complaint seems trivial by comparison. The funeral's over, it should get easier from now on but that can't happen until they get the scum who did this. He has to get them, prove he can be a better cop than he was that night.


End file.
